


the places you will be from pl

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Thoughts, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Znamię Anakina odebrano mu w chwili, gdy się urodził. Poniekąd zrezygnował z szukania swojej bratniej duszy, nawet jeśli Ahsoka tego nie zrobiła.I wówczas na scenę wkracza Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the places you will be from](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906862) by [blazeofglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory). 



> NOTKA OD AUTORKI:  
> OSTRZEŻENIE! W tym fiku występuje trochę naprawdę ciężkich tematów i nie chcę, żeby ktoś czytał go bez bycia uświadomionym o tym.
> 
> • samookaleczenie (wspomniane, nic zbyt graficznego)  
> • depresja, lęk  
> • nadużycie w przeszłości/wzmianka o gwałcie  
> • zaburzenia w jedzeniu  
> • zażywanie alkoholu/narkotyków (ale nie uzależnienie)  
> • myśli samobójcze (i wzmianki o próbach w przeszłości)
> 
> Jeśli o czymś zapomniałam, dajcie mi znać!
> 
> Mimo tego wszystkiego o czym powiedziałam, jest w tym fiku też dużo radości! Starałam się zrobić go na pół radosnego, na pół smutnego, mam nadzieję, że osiągnęłam swój cel lmao
> 
> NOTKA OD TŁUMACZA:  
> Ten tekst może i jest trochę ciężki, ale jest w nim coś magicznego i uroczego, dzięki czemu zakochałam się w nim. Pomimo iż nie przepadam ani za Soulmate AU z imionami na nadgarstkach, ani za College AU, postanowiłam przetłumaczyć tego fika, bo jest piękny.  
> Życzę miłego czytania :)

Ciało Anakina pokrywają blizny, o których nawet nie chce myśleć. Ukrywa je, tak dobrze jak umie, zawsze ubierając spodnie i długie rękawy, bez względu na to, czy to akurat środek zimy, czy duszący upał lata. Jedyną osobą, która _wie_ , jest Ahsoka, minęło kilka miesięcy od tego wypadku w trakcie ich pierwszego roku w college’u.  
  
Siedzieli na podejrzanie poplamionym tapczanie, który zgarnęli z rogu ulicy, oglądali Kardashianów i Anakin był _szczęśliwy_ , co nauczył się doceniać, kiedy już się zdarzało. Akurat podawał Ahsoce miskę z popcornem, na który go namówiła, wtedy jego rękaw się podwinął, a ona ostro wciągnęła powietrze na widok jego nadgarstka. Znów poczuł napływ paniki, ale nic z tym nie zrobił – nie było udawania, że nie widziała.  
  
Więc… Ahsoka wie, co stało się z jego znamieniem. Z biegiem czasu opowiedział jej też o innych swoich bliznach, o tych, które _zrobił_ on, a nie _zrobiono_ jemu.  
  
\- Musi być jakiś sposób, żeby dorwać twój akt urodzenia – mówi teraz, rok później, tak a propos niczego. Anakin nawet nie podnosi wzroku znad swojego laptopa, wciąż pisząc ten dziadowski esej o książce, której nie pofatygował się przeczytać.  
  
\- Nie ma – odpowiada po dłuższej chwili, rezygnacja w jego głosie jest wystarczająca, aby do Ahsoki dotarło, że nie będą dłużej o tym rozmawiać. – Próbowałem, dobra? Wiesz, że próbowałem.  
  
Próbował wszystkiego. Jeśli nawet _jest_ jakikolwiek zapisek o tym, kto jest jego bratnią duszą, trzymają go z dala od niego. Czasami myślenie o tym go _denerwuje_ , denerwuje na tyle, żeby krzyczeć i rozwalać przedmioty i rozwalać _siebie_ , ale teraz – jest zajęty.  
  
Ahsoka wzdycha cicho, uświadamiając sobie swoją porażkę, kiedy ją widzi, i wraca go pracy nad… czymkolwiek, nad czym pracuje. Ostatnio ma obsesję na punkcie bratnich dusz.  
  
Po chwili Anakin podnosi wzrok i kiedy patrzy bliżej, może zobaczyć znamię Ahsoki, ciemne i dumne i odkryte, na jej lewym nadgarstku, wyróżniające się, czarne na jej lekko brązowej skórze. Ahsoka zna to imię całe swoje życie, jak prawie każda osoba, którą kiedykolwiek spotkali. Chłopak wie, że ma ona ten absurdalny zamiar znaleźć swoją bratnią duszę tutaj, w kampusie, i jest w tym przekonaniu tak głęboko utwierdzona, że on prawie wierzy, iż ma rację.  
  
Wszystkim, co ma Anakin, jest brzydka blizna z wciąż uwypukloną i różową skórą wokół nadgarstka. Kiedyś było tam imię.  
  
Mruga i odciąga wzrok od Ahsoki. Obraca się, żeby wrócić do swojego eseju i kontynuuje pisanie.

  
_

  
Ahsoka udowadnia mu, że się mylił, w końcu nie pierwszy raz, kiedy poznaje osobę z imieniem swojej bratniej duszy w trakcie ich drugiego roku. Padmé Amidala jest piękna i miła, jest wszystkim, na co Ahsoka zasługuje. Anakin jest niemal bardziej szczęśliwy niż zazdrosny, choć nie do końca. Nie, jest dość świadomy tego, że jest zbyt egoistyczny, by nie być zazdrosnym.  
  
Wydaje się, że Ahsoka też to wie, a co jest nawet lepsze, ona _rozumie_. Nie przyprowadza Padmé bez zapowiedzi, prawie nigdy nie robią się przed nim zbyt nieprzyzwoite. Czasami Padmé przychodzi, żeby się pouczyć i Anakin siedzi na swoim łóżku i spogląda na nie, siedzące na tapczanie – żadna z nich nie patrzy nawet na swojego laptopa. Są ze sobą splątane, a ich ręce splecione, Ahsoka się śmieje, a Padme uśmiecha i Anakin _płonie_ w zazdrości. Jego paznokcie wbijają się w jego dłoń, ból jest marną próbą zapanowania nad sobą.  
  
Łatwiej było zaakceptować bycie samotnym na zawsze – bycie nieszczęśliwym na zawsze – nim widział jej radość każdego dnia.  
  
Jego matka nie miała bratniej duszy; przypominał sobie o tym prawie każdej nocy. Nie miała i było w porządku.  
  
Była szczęśliwa. No, nie, nie była, ale nie była nieszczęśliwa z powodu braku bratniej duszy. Nigdy jej to nie martwiło.  
  
Nigdy nie czuje się lepiej, kiedy o niej myśli.  
  
(Otula się samotnością jak płaszczem.)

  
_

  
\- Czy Ahsoka wie? – pyta pewnego dnia Padmé, kiedy Ahsoka jest w łazience, zostawiając ich sam na sam choć raz. Anakin odciąga wzrok od telewizora z marsem na czole. Kim stęka przed kamerą o Kendallu i Kylie, a on naprawdę chciałby się na tym skupić.  
  
\- Czy wie co?  
  
Padmé rzuca w niego ostrym spojrzeniem i Anakin ciężko przełyka ślinę. Żałuje, że zapytał, ale jest za późno na odwrót.  
  
\- Jestem tu cały weekend. Nie zjadłeś nic poza garścią suchych płatków – jej głos jest zaniepokojony, ale nie całkiem łagodny. Nie znają się dość długo, żeby była to łatwa rozmowa. Rany, Anakin w ogóle nie uważa, żeby mogła to być łatwa rozmowa z _kimkolwiek_.  
  
Ma wymówki na końcu języka. _Źle się czuję. Po prostu jadłem, kiedy wyszłyście. Nie, mylisz się, po prostu nie zauważyłyście, jak jadłem. Jestem tylko zmęczony.  
_  
Ich oczy się spotykają, jej są przenikliwe. Tak jak rok temu z Ahsoką, nie ma sensu kłamać.  
  
\- Nie, Ahsoka nie wie.  
  
(Zastanawia się, czy będzie w stanie mieć jakiekolwiek sekrety.)  
  
Padmé nie mówi Ahsoce i później Anakin zaczyna myśleć, że ma dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki.

  
_

  
W drugim semestrze drugiego roku Anakin zapisuje się na zajęcia z filozofii, żeby zrealizować ogólny kredyt edukacyjny. Pierwszego dnia wykładów jest strasznie zimno i pada – Anakin spóźnia się i wchodzi do sali wypełnionej co najmniej dwustoma studentami, niesie złamany parasol, jest przemoczony do suchej nitki. Sporo osób odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale on nie zwraca na nich uwagi, szybko siadając w tylnym rzędzie.  
  
Wyjmuje laptop, wciąż szczęśliwie suchy, i otwiera go, aby wyjąć notatki, i wreszcie patrzy wprost przed siebie. Profesor, mężczyzna w średnim wieku z długimi włosami i brodą, wyglądający każdym kawałkiem siebie jak eks-hipisowski profesor filozofii, jakiego Anakin się spodziewał, dalej prowadzi wykład, ale jest z nim jakiś inny facet. Młodszy mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie niewiele starszy od Anakina, z rudymi włosami i zadbaną brodą. TA*, stwierdza Anakin i spogląda na kopię wykładu, którą położył na swoim laptopie. Jego imię jest napisane na samym jej początku: _Obi-Wan Kenobi_.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi patrzy prosto na niego.  
  
Anakin wierci się na swoim miejscu, walcząc z rumieńcem i obawą przed skupieniem jego uwagi. Patrzy w dół na klawiaturę, a kiedy spogląda w górę, Obi-Wan już na niego nie patrzy. Nie jest pewien, czy powinien czuć ulgę, czy zawód.

  
_

  
\- Snips**, O mój _Boże_ , powinnaś go zobaczyć.  
  
Ahsoka litościwie przewraca oczami ponad stołem, nad którym jedzą kampusowy obiad. Jedzenie jest ohydne, ale już zapłacili za program żywieniowy, więc dowlekają się tu przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. (Łatwo jest winić okropne jedzenie za to, że bierze tylko kanapki.)  
  
\- Zakochujesz się w każdym choć trochę atrakcyjnym autorytatywnym kolesiu, którego spotykasz – wytyka mu Ahsoka, nawet nie kłopocząc się z przełknięciem frytek przed mówieniem.  
  
\- Dobra, więc… - Anakin głupkowato wzrusza ramionami. – Może. Ale on jest naprawdę, naprawdę gorący. Tak gorący, że nawet ty byś się zgodziła.  
  
\- Wątpię – śmieje się Ahsoka. – Jestem pewna, że jest nudny i biały i _bardzo_ męski.  
  
\- Porozmawiasz z nim? – pyta Padmé, podnosząc brew i ignorując Ahsokę. – I skończysz tę kanapkę?  
  
Znowu wzrusza ramionami.  
  
\- Może – odpowiada na oba pytania.

  
_

  
Mijają dwa tygodnie, zanim oficjalnie część dyskusyjna się zaczyna, więc Anakin jest na razie zadowolony z patrzenia na Obi-Wana z końca wielkiej sali wykładowej. Nie wie, co jest w nim takiego, co przyciąga jego wzrok. Pomimo tego, co mówi Ahsoka, _tak właściwie_ to nie ma takiej obsesji na punkcie wszystkich gorących autorytarnych kolesiów. Żałuje, że powiedział jej o wszystkich swoich zauroczeniach ze szkoły średniej. I o tym gorącym szefie z jego starej pracy. Ale w każdym razie – może to ten akcent, który słyszy, kiedy Obi-Wan powtarza zadania domowe po zajęciach, to go ujmuje. Może to ta broda, którą Anakin wyobraża sobie drapiącą wewnętrzną stronę jego ud, nic na to nie poradzi. Może to te przeszywające niebieskie oczy, które zawsze odnajdują jego na początku wykładu, bez znaczenia, gdzie Anakin siedzi. Rany, może to po prostu ten wytworny akcent.  
  
Podczas pierwszej dyskusji, kiedy to klasa ogranicza się do około 20 osób i spędzają cały czas na rozmawianiu o drobniejszych celach Nietzsche, Anakin nie może oderwać oczu od Obi-Wana. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ma _coś_ ze spodniami khaki, ale zaczyna się teraz o to podejrzewać. Obi-Wan zauważa lubieżne spojrzenia Anakina, jeśli jego rumieniec rzeczywiście tam jest.  
  
Zajęcia kończą się pięć minut wcześniej, ale Anakin wciąż siedzi na swoim miejscu.  
  
\- Masz pytanie na temat nadchodzącego referatu? – pyta go Obi-Wan, opierając się o biurko nauczyciela. Jest tylko kilka stóp dalej i Anakin ma irracjonalne pragnienie, żeby przechylić się i pocałować te absurdalnie różowe usta, nie ważne jak niestosowne by to było. Obi-Wan nie uśmiecha się do niego, ale jego oczy tak – są życzliwymi oczami. Niebieskimi. Anakin uśmiecha się szeroko.  
  
\- Nie, po prostu chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – odpowiada szczerze, a Obi-Wan się rumieni. To _naprawdę_ mu pasuje.  
  
\- Ja, um, nie mam zbyt wiele czasu. Mam następną lekcję za kilka minut – waha się, jakby było coś, co chce powiedzieć, ale nie wie jak, lecz uśmiecha się teraz należycie. – Jak się nazywasz?  
  
Anakin wstaje, przewieszając plecak przez ramię i obchodzi biurko. Nagle jest bardzo blisko Obi-Wana, ale kontynuuje swoją drogę do drzwi, zatrzymując się tylko, kiedy dociera do nich.  
  
\- Anakin Skywalker – odpowiada, odwracając się do Obi-Wana z uśmiechem. – Do zobaczenia na następnych zajęciach.  
  
(Nie zauważa rozszerzonych oczu i zszokowanego wyrazu na twarzy Obi-Wana.)

  
_

  
W następnym tygodniu Obi-Wan wciąż patrzy na niego podczas wykładu. Anakin nie wie, dlaczego, ale to spojrzenie jest jakieś inne od poprzedniego. Kiedy znowu nadchodzi piątek, Anakin przychodzi do klasy wcześniej i zajmuje to samo miejsce. Obi-Wan zerka na niego znad PowerPointa i uśmiecha się lekko, ale jest w tym coś ostrożnego.  
  
W połowie zajęć w brzuchu Anakina bardzo głośno burczy, parę osób chichocze w ręce. On udaje, że ich nie słyszy.  
  
Pięćdziesięciominutowa dyskusja wydaje się trwać wiecznie, ale ostatecznie się kończy. Anakin znowu czeka, aż klasa się wyludni. Obi-Wan wygląda na zmęczonego, kiedy Anakin staje przed biurkiem, ale jego oczy wciąż są życzliwe, nawet jeśli trochę przezorne.  
  
\- Anakin – mówi Obi-Wan, uśmiech kryje się w kącikach jego ust, jakby lubił dźwięk tego imienia. Anakin chyli głowę, aby ukryć swój uśmiech, zadowolony z faktu, że Obi-Wan zapamiętał, jak się nazywa. – Na którym jesteś roku?  
  
\- Drugim – odpowiada, znów patrząc w górę. Obi-Wan jest trochę niespokojny, kręci grubymi obręczami wokół swojego lewego nadgarstka, który musi być pokryty jego znamieniem. Zabawne, Anakin nie zauważył wcześniej, że Obi-Wan nosi bransoletkę. Oczy Anakina pozostają tam długą sekundę, znajoma zazdrość i gorycz tryskają z jego serca – ale uparcie je odpycha. – Jestem na kierunku inżynierii mechanicznej.  
  
Obi-Wan unosi brwi, rozbawiony. – Inżynier? Zgaduję, że jesteś na filozofii dla kredytu edukacyjnego?  
  
\- Masz mnie – śmieje się. Zazwyczaj nie _rozmawia_ tak z ludźmi; łatwość ich interakcji jest prawie znajoma w sposób, który nie ma sensu. – A _ja_ zgaduję, że jesteś doktorantem.  
  
\- Pierwszy rok – Obi-Wan zerka w dół na nadgarstek, potem znów na Anakina i się uśmiecha. – Ledwie starszy od ciebie.  
  
\- Wciąż starszy – droczy się Anakin, ignorując niemal stałe burczenie swojego brzucha. Bóle głodowe są znajome i uziemiające; ma nadzieję, że Obi-Wan ich nie słyszy. – Nie masz kolejnych zajęć?  
  
\- O-cholera – Obi-Wan sprawdza czas w telefonie, po czym szybko kończy pakowanie. Kiedy wszystko jest zebrane, wraca wzrokiem do Anakina, który patrzy na niego z ubawieniem. – Jestem tu w środy i czwartki od trzeciej do piątej… Powinieneś się czasem zatrzymać.  
  
Anakin się waha, potem kiwa głową.  
  
\- Może to zrobię.

  
_

  
\- Flirtuje ze mną i nie mam pojęcia, co robić – Anakin papla do Ahsoki od pierwszej sekundy swojego powrotu do domu.  
  
\- Anakin – mówi powoli Ahsoka, brzmiąc, jakby bardzo chciała go zamordować. – Rozmawialiśmy o pukaniu.  
  
\- Och, daj spokój, jesteście obie ubrane-drogi Boże.  
  
Zauważył Padmé obok Ahsoki na tapczanie, ale dopiero teraz dostrzega rumieńce na policzkach obu. Ciemną malinkę na szyi Padmé. Rękę Ahsoki, ukrytą pod kocem na ich udach.  
  
Wychodzi bez słowa.

  
_

  
Anakin nie idzie na zajęcia w poniedziałek. Ani wtorek.  
  
Naprawdę nie ma dobrego powodu.  
  
Padmé myśli, że jest chory, więc przynosi mu zupę. Ahsoka myśli, że jest subtelna, kiedy sprawdza szafkę na leki pod kątem żyletek.  
  
(Anakin jest im za to niewypowiedziane wdzięczny.)

  
_

  
Po filozofii w środę, zamiast wychodzić z resztą tłumu, Anakin idzie na przód sali wykładowej, mija profesora Jinna i podąża ku Obi-Wanowi, który stoi przed tablicą i maże z niej nieczytelne bazgroły profesora; wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale uśmiecha się, kiedy go widzi.  
  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym widział cię tu w poniedziałek – mówi z grzecznym zainteresowaniem.  
  
\- To dlatego jestem tu teraz – odpowiada Anakin, leniwie zaciągając w dół rękaw koszuli, ukrywając ten ostatni centymetr różowego zabliźnienia, który lubi wyglądać spod niego. Oczy Obi-Wana śledzą ten ruch i pozostają nieco dłużej na nadgarstku Anakina, wytrącając go z uwagi. – Miałem nadzieję, że powiesz mi, co przegapiłem.  
  
\- Oczywiście – Obi-Wan zerka na profesora, potem znów na Anakina. – Masz teraz zajęcia?  
  
\- Nie – kłamie Anakin ze swobodnym uśmiechem. Czy ma znaczenie, że pominie jedne w tym celu?  
  
\- Więc chodźmy na kawę – sugeruje Obi-Wan, a Anakin zgadza się ochoczo.  
  
Kiedy wychodzą, profesor Jinn patrzy na nich w _taki_ sposób, że Obi-Wan rumieni się, a Anakin unosi brew. – O co mu chodzi?  
  
\- Ach, on po prostu… no cóż - oczy Obi-Wana są rozpraszająco niebieskie w tym późnozimowym blasku słońca, a zaczerwienie policzków nawet bardziej wyraźne. – Qui-Gon myśli, że wie wszystko.  
  
Anakin się uśmiecha. – A wie?  
  
\- Nie wie – Obi-Wan już się nie uśmiecha.

  
_

  
Kiedy są już w kawiarni, Anakin bierze butelkę wody, a Obi-Wan coś tak frywolnego i czekoladowego, że Anakin się uśmiecha.  
  
Podsumowanie poniedziałkowego wykładu idzie im szybko i Obi-Wan mówi, że wyśle Anakinowi email z prezentacją w PowerPoincie. Kończą swoje napoje i Anakin wie, że najwyższy czas, aby sobie poszedł, ale Obi-Wan też się nie podnosi.  
  
\- Więc co robisz w wolnym czasie? – pyta Anakin. Obi-Wan stara się ukryć uśmiech, ale wygląda tak _szczęśliwie_ , że Anakin chce dalej rozmawiać, a jego serce przyspiesza. Kto pozwolił temu facetowi być tak uroczym? Boże, jego bratnia dusza musi być _szczęściarzem_.  
  
\- Dużo czytam – mówi Obi-Wan z łatwością, a kiedy Anakin cicho parska, Obi-Wan wzrusza ramionami, jakby się tego spodziewał. – Wiem, wiem, jestem stary i nudny.  
  
\- No cóż, masz w sobie coś gorąco-nauczycielskiego, więc chociaż to.  
  
Obi-Wan płonie na czerwono i Anakin się uśmiecha. _Sukces_.  
  
\- Chcę ewentualnie uczyć w szkole średniej, więc z pewnością mam nadzieję, że żaden z moich przyszłych uczniów nie będzie tak myślał.  
  
Anakin nie powstrzymuje się tym razem od śmiechu, jest tak _łatwo_ śmiać się z Obi-Wanem. – Przykro mi, że muszę ci to powiedzieć, ale zainteresujesz sobą każdego pełnego hormonów dzieciaka ze szkoły średniej.  
  
Obi-Wan pochyla głowę i chichocze, wciąż zarumieniony, i to jest _wspaniałe_.  
  
(Później Anakin zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zjadł całą muffinkę, na której kupno nalegał Obi-Wan. Prawie nie czuje się winny z tego powodu.)

  
_

  
\- Myślałeś o zdawaniu filozofii? – pyta raz Obi-Wan, spoglądając na Anakina znad zabałaganionego biurka w swoim maleńkim biurze TA. Anakin śmieje się, ale Obi-Wan tylko potrząsa głową.  
  
\- Jesteś w tym _dobry_ – upiera się, brzmiąc tak poważnie, że Anakin wie, iż mówi prawdę, a nie tylko żartuje. – Oceniam wszystkie twoje prace, nie bądź taki zaskoczony. Radzisz sobie lepiej od połowy klasy.  
  
\- To wszystko sterta bzdur – Anakin czuje potrzebę powiedzenia tego. – Piszę każdą swoją pracę w coś koło godzinę.  
  
Obi-Wan unosi brew, powstrzymując uśmiech. – Sekretem filozofii jest właśnie to, że jest stertą bzdur, Anakinie. Powinieneś to przemyśleć.  
  
Anakin mówi, że przemyśli. Tak właściwie to tego nie zamierza, ale i tak to mówi.  
  
To może nie być zły pomysł.

  
_

  
Kiedy Obi-Wan spotyka Ahsokę po raz pierwszy, Anakin jest tak bardzo zdenerwowany, myśli, że będzie krzyczał. To nie tak, że Obi-Wan jest jego _chłopakiem_ , nieważne, jak bardzo Anakin tego chce, ale jest już dla niego _ważny_ , a jeśli Ahsoka go nie polubi, to Anakin nie wie, co zrobi.  
  
Nie rozważa faktu, że mogą dogadywać się ze sobą jak pies z kotem.  
  
Po paru minutach oboje się śmieją i Ahsoka wyjmuje telefon, pokazując Obi-Wanowi ich zabawną zamianę twarzy na Snapchacie.  
  
Anakin, czując się zbyt lubiany, nawet nie udaje zakłopotania; po prostu odszukuje filmik z ostatniego koncertu, na jakim byli i pokazuje Obi-Wanowi okropny taniec Ahsoki.

  
_

  
\- Anakinie, musimy porozmawiać.  
  
Anakin tężeje, jego ręce zastygają we włosach, kiedy próbuje zrobić z nich przyzwoitego francuza. Padmé nauczyła go tego, ale musiała rozproszyć go rozmowa z Obi-Wanem, bo jest pewien, że wszystko pokiełbasił.  
  
\- O _czym_? – pyta ostrożnie. Obi-Wan przewraca oczami.  
  
\- Nie patrz na mnie, jakbym przejechał ci zwierzaka – mówi ze śmiechem. Zamyka laptopa i okłada go na bok kanapy, odwracając się do Anakina, który rezygnuje z warkocza i przeczesuje ręką włosy, uwalniając swoje niesforne loki. Obi-Wan uśmiecha się do niego w ten znajomy uroczy sposób, na pół rozdrażniony, na pół czuły. Ciężko uwierzyć, że znają się dopiero od kilku miesięcy.  
  
\- Więc o czym rozmawiamy?  
  
\- Och, racja – twarz Obi-Wana staje się surowa, tak jak wtedy, gdy poucza krnąbrnych studentów, którzy nie oddają prac na czas. – Widziałem twój harmonogram, Anakinie, wiem, że masz teraz zajęcia i nie chodzisz na nie od jakichś trzech tygodni.  
  
\- O to chodzi? – Anakin śmieje się i znowu zaczyna pleść warkocza. – To tylko wykład z inżynierii, żadnej frekwencji ani nic.  
  
Wyraz twarzy Obi-Wana staje się nawet _bardziej_ surowy, czego Anakin nigdy wcześniej nie widział. To w pewien sposób imponujące.  
  
\- Jeśli to twoja specjalizacja, naprawdę powinieneś na nie uczęszczać – nalega Obi-Wan. Anakin tylko wzrusza ramionami.  
  
\- Jeśli stracę wprawę w 100%, będę starał się chodzić.  
  
Teraz Obi-Wan wzdycha, wznosząc ręce w niepokoju. – Nie lubię tego, że omijasz zajęcia, żeby spędzać ze mną czas. Czuję się, jakbym miał na ciebie zły wpływ.  
  
\- Ty, zły wpływ? – Anakin krótko parska, w głębi siebie oczarowany. Obi-Wan jest czasem trochę absurdalny i opiekuńczy, co Anakin _uwielbia_ odkrywać. W tym przypadku jest to jednak trochę niepotrzebne. – To nic wielkiego, tylko jeden wykład.  
  
\- Może omijać cię coś ważnego – upiera się Obi-Wan, wyraźnie niechętny do zaakceptowania klęski. – To nie tylko jeden wykład. Są co tydzień.  
  
\- Hmm – dogadza mu Anakin, kiedy związuje warkocz i leniwie wygładza go ręką, sprawdzając swoją pracę. Wydaje się, że to jego najbardziej udana próba. – Bądź co bądź, to najlepsza okazja, żebyśmy mogli spędzić ze sobą czas.  
  
\- Możemy posiedzieć razem kiedy indziej, wiesz o tym.  
  
Anakin pochyla głowę, ukrywając uśmiech. – Taa, ale lubię opuszczać z tobą zajęcia.  
  
Obi-Wan jest przez chwilę cicho, potem lekko wzdycha. Jego oczy są uroczo uśmiechnięte, co pozwala Anakinowi myśleć, że nie jest naprawdę zły. Po minucie mówi – Też lubię opuszczać z tobą zajęcia.  
  
Anakin się teraz uśmiecha, wesoło i beztrosko. – Dobrze, więc się zgadzamy. Pieprzyć inżynierię.  
  
Obi-Wan potrząsa głową w powątpiewaniu, ale się śmieje i Anakin zalicza to jako zwycięstwo.

  
_

  
Głowa Anakina _kurwa łomocze_.  
  
\- Może powinieneś zjeść tosta – sugeruje Obi-Wan, brzmiąc na zaniepokojonego. Prawdopodobnie marszczy też brwi, cały zmartwiony i niesprawiedliwie atrakcyjny, ale Anakin nie może podnieść głowy z poduszki, żeby spojrzeć.  
  
\- Jak w ogóle się tu dostałeś? – mruczy w jaśka.  
  
\- Ahsoka zadzwoniła do mnie i mnie wpuściła – ręce Obi-Wana są subtelne na ramionach Anakina, masażem pozbawiając ich napięcia. – Powiedziała, że nie czujesz się dobrze.  
  
\- To tylko ból głowy – burczy Anakin.  
  
\- Jadłeś coś dzisiaj?  
  
Anakin nie odpowiada. Obi-Wan cicho wzdycha i delikatnie odsuwa włosy Anakina.  
  
\- Zrobię ci tosta, dobrze? Macie chleb? I advil? – jego głos jest niesamowicie łagodny. Anakin bierze głęboki oddech i w końcu przewraca się na łóżku, mrużąc oczy w świetle wpadającym przez okno i patrzy na wiszącego nad nim Obi-Wana.  
  
\- Nie jestem głodny – kłamie. – I wziąłem już advil, po prostu jeszcze nie zadziałał.  
  
\- Musisz jeść – nalega Obi-Wan, jego ręce są teraz na biodrach. Wygląda tak absurdalnie jak karcący nauczyciel, że Anakin prawie chce się zaśmiać. To z pewnością pogorszyłoby stan jego głowy, więc tylko się uśmiecha.  
  
\- Zjem później.  
  
Obi-Wan patrzy na niego przez długą chwilę, po czym kiwa głową. Wychodzi bez słowa.  
  
Przez trzydzieści długich, niespokojnych minut Anakin zastanawia się, co powiedział źle, że rozzłościło to Obi-Wana. Ale wtedy – wtedy Obi-Wan wraca z bochenkiem chleba i kartonem mleka.  
  
Anakin kończy jedząc dwa suche tosty pod czujnym okiem Obi-Wana. Pomaga to jego głowie.  
  
(Obi-Wan nie musi wiedzieć, że Anakin zwymiotował to wszystko, kiedy wyszedł.)

  
_

  
Padmé jest mądrą dziewczyną. Anakin lubi myśleć, że całkiem nieźle radzi sobie z udawaniem normalnego, nawet kiedy czuje się tak depresyjnie, że ledwo może wyjść z łóżka, ale ona widzi wszystko. Siedzą tym razem w jej sypialni, opierają się o oparcie kanapy, wszędzie są porozrzucane papiery, a oni pozornie robią zadanie domowe, ale Padmé siedzi na Twitterze, a Anakin przewija na Buzzfeedzie artykuł, który składa się całkowicie z gifów z Kourtney Kardashian.  
  
Wzdycha cicho bez sensu i Padmé na niego patrzy.  
  
\- Jesteś dzisiaj jakiś dziwny – mówi dosadnie, ale nie niemiło. Oboje odkładają telefony i on czuje się źle, że wyraźnie ją martwi, ale czuje głównie ulgę, że zauważyła.  
  
\- Taa – przyznaje z karcącym samego siebie uśmiechem. – Nie wiem, po prostu… czuję się jak gówno.  
  
\- Bez powodu?  
  
Oczywiście, że ona wie, iż jest powód; ona wie wszystko, Anakin nie powinien być nawet tym zaskoczony. Tak czy siak wzrusza ramionami.  
  
Padmé daje mu znak, żeby się odwrócił, a on przytakuje, przesuwając się na dywanie i odkładając podręcznik na bok, aby mógł usiąść z skrzyżowanymi nogami przed Padmé. Ona wsuwa palce w jego włosy, przygotowując je do warkocza. Anakin zastanawia się leniwie, czy pójdzie we francuza, czy kłosa.  
  
\- Zjadłem potem więcej – przyznaje cicho.  
  
Palce Padmé są tak delikatne jak jej głos, kiedy mówi – To naprawdę dobrze, Ani. To zdrowe.  
  
Kiwa lekko, a ona upomina go za to, że niszczy jej pracę.  
  
Przez chwilę oboje są cicho. Anakin wie, że ona czeka, aż on wreszcie znajdzie słowa, żeby powiedzieć to co chce.  
  
\- Myślę, że może powinienem pozbyć się mojej wagi.  
  
Padmé mruczy w potwierdzeniu i dalej plecie, pozwalając mu mówić.  
  
\- Ja po prostu… Muszę przestać się ważyć, wiesz? – spogląda na swoje ręce, zaciśnięte pięści na udach. – Przybrałem dwa funty i… nie widzę tego w lustrze. Ale widzę pieprzoną liczbę i czuję się jak gówno.  
  
\- Rosnąca liczba jest dobrą rzeczą – powtarza Padmé, łagodnie, lecz mocno. – Ale rozumiem. Jeśli pozbycie się tego pomoże ci przestać w ogóle myśleć o twojej wadze, tylko to może pomóc.  
  
Anakin bierze głęboki wdech i powoli wypuszcza powietrze. Ponownie kiwa głową i tym razem Padmé się nie skarży.  
  
\- Masz rację – przyznaje. Świadomie rozluźnia nacisk w pięściach, potem sięga po zbłąkany długopis i zaczyna kręcić nim pomiędzy palcami. – Muszę przestać myśleć o mojej wadze.  
  
Anakin nie mówi o tym Ahsoce, ale Padmé musiała, bo wagi nie ma, kiedy on wraca. Pozwala sobie na westchnienie ulgi i próbuje nie wyobrażać sobie dodatkowych funtów w swoich udach, gdy spojrzy w lustro.  
  
(To duży krok.)

  
_

  
Kiedy Anakin zdaje filozofię śpiewająco, jego końcowe papiery wracając z małymi uśmiechniętymi buźkami narysowanymi na każdej stronie.  
  
Ma przeczucie, że to nie profesor Jinn je zostawił.

  
_

  
\- To prawdopodobnie nieetyczne – zamyśla się Obi-Wan, jego głos jest zmieszany z rozbawieniem i niewyraźny od dymu. Anakin chichocze i odbiera od niego jointa.  
  
\- Nie jesteś już moim TA – wytyka mu, zanim się zaciąga. Obi-Wan burczy w potwierdzeniu, opierając się ciężko o ramię Anakina. Po jego drugiej stronie jest Ahsoka, choć ona całkowicie leży na trawie, na wpół śpiąc ze skuloną Padmé obok siebie. Egzaminy wreszcie się _skończyły_ , a oni relaksuję się po raz pierwszy, jak się wydaje, od tygodni.  
Wszyscy oprócz niego jadą jutro do domu, a Anakin nie wie, kiedy znowu zobaczy tego lata któreś z nich, skoro ma tak zwariowany plan pracy. Musi spróbować.  
  
\- Żaden z moich TA nie był taki fajny – dochodzi ich głos Padmé, senny i zrelaksowany w sposób, w jaki nie jest prawie nigdy. Anakin uśmiecha się lekko, pełen po brzegi przywiązania do swoich trzech ulubionych osób. _Należy_ im się ten moment.  
  
\- Żaden nie jest tak fajny jak Obi-Wan – odpowiada Anakin, wciąż trochę chichocząc, szczególnie kiedy Obi-Wan śmieje się w zaskoczeniu i opiera o jego ramię. Praktycznie się _przytulają_ , a to słowo jest bardzo ciche. Lato zabrało swój słodki czas nadejścia, ale jest wreszcie ciepło i sucho, jest nawet delikatna bryza mierzwiąca ich włosy. Z każdym lekkim podmuchem wiatru kosmyki Obi-Wana podrywają się i łaskoczą Anakina w brodę, ale on zauważa, że naprawdę o to nie dba.  
  
Nawet możliwość bycia złapanym na paleniu na terenie kampusu nie jest wystarczająca, żeby zniszczyć tę noc.  
  
\- Myślę, że _ty jesteś_ fajny – mruczy po wielu minutach Obi-Wan, trochę spóźniony, ale bardzo gorliwy.  
  
Anakin rumieni się lekko, zaciskając uchwyt swojej ręki wokół Obi-Wana. – A ja myślę, że się naćpałeś.  
  
Obi-Wan zgadza się cicho, po czym udowadnia to znowu poprzez przysunięcie się bliżej, jego usta tylko muskają szyję Anakina.  
  
(Kiedy drży, nie jest to spowodowane wiatrem.)  
  
Znów podają sobie jointa, który w końcu wraca do niego. Anakin zaciąga się długo, po czym powoli wydmuchuje. Zapach jest mocny, a jego usta suche; jego członki są ciepłe i ciężkie. Pozwala sobie wyobrażać, tylko przez chwilę, jak by to było, gdyby uniósł brodę Obi-Wana i wydmuchał dym w jego usta, pieczętując to pocałunkiem.

  
_

  
Anakin _dużo_ myśli o pocałowaniu Obi-Wana. Choć nigdy tego nie robi; nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego, co mogłoby ryzykować utratą przyjaźni Obi-Wana albo Ahsoki, albo Padmé.  
Wie, że Obi-Wana do niego ciągnie, przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu. Czasem Obi-Wan patrzy na niego długo, na jego usta i szyję, raz nawet na jego tyłek, i zawsze się przy tym rumieni. Ale… gdzieś tam Obi-Wan ma bratnią duszę. Gdzieś.  
  
Szczerze to _pieprzyć_ bratnie dusze.

  
_

  
Lato mija wolno jak melasa i to jest _dobre_. Nawet jeśli Anakin jest jedynym, który wciąż żyje w kampusie, wszyscy widzą się tak często jak to możliwe. On i Ahsoka spędzają nawet parę długich dni na plaży, na najodleglejszym od promenady obszarze z piaskiem, gdzie są tylko oni, a on nie czuje się potrzeby, żeby zdjąć koszulkę. Moczą się w słońcu i uczą się surfować z bardzo ograniczonym sukcesem.  
  
Padmé też przyjeżdża na jeden dzień i choć Anakin nadal ma wtedy na sobie koszulkę, jest nawet lepiej niż wcześniej. Ona pokazuje im, jak surfować, potem dostaje strasznego oparzenia słonecznego, co jest pewnego rodzaju wyrównaniem. Anakin nigdy nie dostaje oparzeń, efekt długich lat na pustyni, a skóra Ahsoki jest za ciemna, ona przysięga, że musi leżeć na słońcu kilka dni pod rząd bez kremu do opalania, żeby choćby zbliżyć się do oparzenia. Padmé oświadcza, że to niesamowicie nie fair, dlatego Ahsoka ją całuje i nie przestają przez jakiś czas.  
  
Anakin kocha je bardzo, bardzo mocno, ale… odwraca wzrok i wyjmuje telefon z ich jasnoróżowej torby plażowej. Musi wytrzeć piasek z jego ekranu, ale prawdopodobnie jest z nim w porządku. Waha się przez chwilę z palcem wiszącym nad ikoną połączenia obok imienia Obi-Wana. Jego serce opada, gdy telefon dzwoni i dzwoni, tak pewne, że Obi-Wan musi nie chcieć z nim rozmawiać, póki Obi-Wan w końcu nie odbiera i Anakin może _usłyszeć_ uśmiech w jego głosie, kiedy się z nim wita.  
  
Gdy Padmé i Ahsoka zajmują się sobą kilka stóp dalej, Obi-Wan wkręca Anakina w rozmowę o filozoficznym oddziaływaniu Tolstoya. Anakin mógłby naprawdę olać Tolstoya, ale _żyje_ dla chwil, w których Obi-Wan jest taki fascynujący i podekscytowany, kiedy traci dech od zbyt długiego mówienia i wiele z jego słów zlewa się ze sobą i jest po prostu tak _żarliwy_.  
  
(Słońce i piasek są tak ciepłe i, Anakin dostrzega to nagle, jest też takie jego serce.)

  
_

  
W końcu lato się kończy i zanim się orientują, są w bibliotece, semestr jesienny Anakina właśnie się zaczął. Anakin jest na krawędzi snu, kiedy popełnia błąd. Tu jest _gorąco_ , tak gorąco, że nawet lata notorycznego zaciągania rękawów nie pomagają i musi je podwinąć. Zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki, zanim jego prawy rękaw jest całkiem podwinięty, ale jest za późno.  
  
Obi-Wan spojrzał na niego, kiedy się poruszył i teraz jego wzrok spoczywa na jego ramieniu.  
  
Prędko zaciąga rękaw w dół, lęk rośnie w jego klatce piersiowej. (Jest wdzięczny, że nie była to lewa ręka. Obi-Wan nie musi widzieć zniekształconego nieładu, który był kiedyś jego znamieniem.  
  
Obi-Wan nie musi wiedzieć, że Anakin będzie sam na zawsze.)  
  
\- Anakin – zaczyna delikatnie. – Czy to… czy ty…?  
  
Nagle Anakinowi chce się płakać. Wini za to wyczerpanie.  
  
\- Są stare – kłamie, patrząc w dół na wyżłobienia w drewnianym stole. Czuje oczy Obi-Wana utkwione w nim. – Szkoła średnia była brutalna.  
  
Obi-Wan kładzie dłoń na ściśniętej pięści Anakina, ciepłą i kojącą i _prawdziwą_.  
  
\- Nie wyglądają na stare – szepcze Obi-Wan, a Anakin może usłyszeć zmartwienie w jego głosie. Obi-Wana autentycznie to _obchodzi_ , w sposób, do którego Anakin nie jest przyzwyczajony. Ahsoka i Padmé go kochają, wie to, i wie, że był całym światem swojej matki, ale… to coś innego. Anakin chce uspokoić go, powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku, zawsze wszystko było w porządku, wszystko _będzie_ w porządku, ale nie chce kłamać. Wiele jego blizn jest starych; nawet większość z nich.  
  
Ale wiele z nich jest wypukłych i czerwonych i wściekłych. Niektóre nie są starsze niż dzień.  
  
\- Są – upiera się i tak, irracjonalnie się denerwując i wyszarpując dłoń spod tej Obi-Wana. Zatrzaskuje swój podręcznik, szybko wrzucając go do swojego plecaka.  
  
\- Anakin, czekaj – szepcze Obi-Wan, świadom faktu, że wciąż są w bibliotece i wiele osób posyła w ich stronę zirytowane spojrzenia. – Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, jeśli tego nie chcesz, dobrze? Jestem po prostu zaniepokojony, kocham cię, martwię się…  
  
\- Czuję się dobrze – przerywa mu Anakina, ukrywając złość i strach i wstyd. Wyczarowuje uśmiech, który, jak czuje, nie jest za bardzo przekonujący. – Do zobaczenia jutro.  
  
Anakin zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Obi-Wan nie wie, co powiedzieć, aby został. W pewien sposób chce, żeby to zrobił. Szybko wychodzi z biblioteki z telefonem w ręce, pisząc do Ahsoki.  
  
[Wysłane 14:33] zobaczył moje blizny  
  
[Odebrane 14:35] Obi-Wan? co powiedział? jak się czujesz???  
  
[Wysłane 14:40] zaraz będę w domu.  
  
[Wysłane 14:40] mam przeczucie, że zrobię coś głupiego  
  
[Odebrane 14:41] Po prostu wracaj, dobra? wszystko będzie w porządku. Jestem pewna, że nie jest na ciebie zły, wiesz, że go obchodzisz.  
  
[Odebrane 14:42] Proszę, uważaj na siebie, skyguy. ja i padme czekamy na ciebie.  
  
[Odebrane 14:44] odpisz mi proszę  
  
[Połączenie 14:46]  
  
[1 nieodebrane połączenie]  
  
[Wysłane 14:53] powiedział, że mnie kocha. nie rozumiem

  
_

  
\- Niektóre rzeczy, n-nigdy nie powiedziałem ich na głos. Zdecydowanie nie na trzeźwo.  
  
Obi-Wan uśmiecha się miło i głaska jego kolana. Są w pokoju Anakina i Ahsoki, aczkolwiek Ahsoka jest u Padmé na noc. Siedzą na kanapie w pidżamach, a włosy Obi-Wana są całe nastroszone. Wygląda uroczo.  
  
Wydaje się, jakby była to ich randka.  
  
Ale nie jest.  
  
(Obi-Wan nadal ma na lewym nadgarstku bransoletkę. Jest tam ktoś, czeka na niego. Czasami Anakin nie chce niczego bardziej od poznania tego imienia. Ale jednocześnie jest pewien, że _nigdy_ nie chce go znać.  
  
Tym sposobem jest łatwiej udawać, że to jego imię.)  
  
\- Nie musisz mi mówić niczego, czego nie chcesz – mówi Obi-Wan, tak spokojnie i kojąco jak zawsze. – Martwię się o ciebie, to wszystko. Chcę znać te rzeczy.  
  
\- Nie chcę cię martwić – zaznacza Anakin. Impulsywnie łapie jego dłoń i trzyma ją mocno.  
  
\- Nienawidzę przyznawać się do tego, Ani, ale ja dosłownie zawsze się martwię.  
  
Anakin parska cichym śmiechem. Padmé lubi nazywać go Anim, a kiedy ona i Obi-Wan się poznali, usłyszał jak to mówi i zdecydował, że też to lubi. Anakin zawsze narzeka, kiedy Padmé tak go woła, ale jest jakaś czułość w głosie Obi-Wana, kiedy też to robi. Z drugiej strony, prawdopodobnie Obi-Wan mógłby nazywać go jakkolwiek, a jemu i tak by się to podobało.  
  
Jego matka też nazywała go Anim; choć raz to wspomnienie nie boli.  
  
Bierze głęboki wdech. Obi-Wan ściska jego dłoń.  
  
Słowa jakoś same przychodzą.  
  
\- Pewnie przypuszczałeś, że… miałem burzliwe dzieciństwo – zaczyna niepewnie. Obi-Wan kiwa głową. Anakin patrzy na ich splecione ręce, niezdolny do spojrzenia w te łagodne niebieskie oczy. – Moja mama była wspaniała. Robiła dla mnie wszystko, naprawdę… Ale byliśmy biedni, wiesz? I nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele opcji. Był taki facet – właściciel naszego domu. Czasem rezygnował z pobierania naszego czynszu…  
  
W jego oczach są już łzy. Obi-Wan mówi delikatnie jego imię, uświadamiając mu, że nie musi kontynuować, ale Anakin i tak to robi. Te słowa uwięzione były w nim przez długi czas, _potrzebują_ wyjścia.  
  
\- Bił ją. I mnie. – _Gwałcił nas_ , ale nawet Ahsoka tego nie wie, a on nigdy nie chciał, żeby ktoś się dowiedział. Nie potrzebuje litości. – J-a nie wiedziałem niczego więcej. To było całe moje życie. Zawsze byłem przestraszony, zawsze poza kontrolą… Kiedy byłem w szkole średniej, umarła.  
  
_On ją zabił_. Choć nigdy mu tego nie udowodniono.  
  
\- Więc ja, uch, plątałem się przez jakiś czas. Potem… dostałem stypendium. I tak się tu znalazłem – wyrzuca z siebie tak wiele, a Obi-Wan rozumie. Cicho, z gardłem ściśniętym od łez, przyznaje – Nie zawsze jem. Padmé się martwi, nie sądzę, żeby Ahsoka wiedziała, ale też się martwi, wiem, że to zauważyłeś i n-nie wiem dlaczego to robię, ale _robię_.  
  
\- Och, Anakinie… - Obi-Wan przyciąga go do łagodnego uścisku. Łzy Anakina przesiąkają przez jego koszulkę, a on czuje się tak _głupio_ , bo płacze nad ranami sprzed lat, ale nie przestaje.  
  
\- Niejedzenie pomaga – szepcze, jego słowa tłumi ramię Obi-Wana. – I… cięcie pomaga.  
  
Obi-Wan gładzi delikatnie jego włosy, po czym całuje w czubek głowy. Anakin myśli, że też płacze.  
  
\- Chcę ci pomóc – mówi Obi-Wan po długiej chwili. Pomimo wszystko Anakin uświadamia sobie, że się uśmiecha.  
  
\- Pomagasz.  
  
Resztę nocy spędzają w znajomej, komfortowej ciszy.  
  
(Nie wspomina, co stało się z jego znamieniem. Nie wspomina o brzydkiej bliźnie, nie wspomina _bólu_ ze swoich koszmarów, mimo faktu, że był wtedy tylko _dzieckiem_ , że nie ma szans, żeby mógł to pamiętać, i nie wspomina tego, że jeśli ma gdzieś bratnią duszę, chce żeby był nią Obi-Wan.)  
  
Obi-Wan ciągle nosi bransoletkę na nadgarstku. Nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział słowa _znamię_ przy Anakinie.

  
_

  
Obi-Wan nie zmusza go do jedzenia, ale przynosi mu sałatkę parę razy w tygodniu.  
  
Obi-Wan dotyka go przeciągle po jego rękach i po plecach, i ramionach, a czasami po lubiących pieszczoty włosach. Czasami mówi cicho, znikąd „Lubię cię takiego, jakim jesteś”.  
  
Kiedy Anakin czuje się gruby, Obi-Wan idzie z nim na kampusową siłownię. Kończy ich ćwiczenia po godzinie, udając zmęczenia, a Anakin wykorzystuje ten pretekst.  
  
Pewnego razu Obi-Wan przynosi mu paczkę plastrów z Hello Kitty.  
  
Anakin naprawdę, naprawdę chce go pocałować.

  
_

  
\- To pomoże ci się odprężyć – upiera się Obi-Wan. Anakin przewraca oczami po, jak się wydaje, milionowy raz.  
  
\- To głupie.  
  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek źle ci poradziłem? – pyta Obi-Wan, uśmiechając się tryumfalnie, bo, oczywiście, ma rację. Tydzień temu Anakin oficjalnie złożył papiery na następny rok filozofii i Obi-Wan _wciąż_ nie przestał się tym napawać.  
  
\- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz – mówi i tak, zdeterminowany, żeby być upartym.  
  
Obi-Wan nie słucha jego gównianych tłumaczeń, czego można było się spodziewać. Ciągnie Anakina przez sale siłowni, aż wchodzą do jednego z wielu, wielu pomieszczeń do jogi.  
  
Anakin wzdycha najdramatyczniej, jak może. I tak idzie.  
  
(To prawie warte zobaczenia tyłka Obi-Wana w ciasnych spodenkach.)

  
_

  
Obi-Wan często nerwowo bawi się swoją bransoletką.  
  
Jednej nocy, kiedy piją, Anakin nie powstrzymuje się od pytania – Kto to jest?  
  
Obi-Wan patrzy na niego znad swojej szklanki piwa, uśmiechając się i rumieniąc, beztroski. Pragnienie pocałowania go rośnie. – Kto jest kim?  
  
\- Twoją bratnią duszą.  
  
\- Och – jego uśmiech znika tak szybko, jak się pojawił. – Naprawdę nie wiesz?  
  
Anakin marszczy brwi, opierając się ciężko o Obi-Wana. Jest tak _ciepły_. – Nie? Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś.  
  
\- Naprawdę myślałem, że wiesz.  
  
Obi-Wan wypija szybko resztę swojego piwa, po czym nagle zmienia temat na tyradę o absurdalnych pomysłach Mace’a Windu na zmiany w wydziale filozofii.  
  
(Anakin nie pije wystarczająco dużo, żeby nie pamiętać tego następnego ranka.)

  
_

  
\- Powiedział, że myślał, że już wiem.  
  
Ahsoka unosi brwi i odkłada telefon na udo, zwracając całą uwagę na Anakina. Jeśli nie byłby tak strapiony, poczułby się zaszczycony, że w końcu jest ważniejszy od rundy Wordbubbli.  
  
\- Jesteś pewien, że nigdy o tym nie wspomniał?  
  
\- Zdecydowanie _pamiętałbym_ , jeśli by to zrobił – Anakin wzdycha we frustracji, nerwowo bawiąc się ołówkiem. – Nigdy nic takiego nie mówił, jestem pewien. Nie ma takiego poziomu pijaństwa, na którym bym o tym zapomniał.  
  
\- Może to ktoś, kogo znasz? – sugeruje Ahsoka, marszcząc brwi. Anakin ma wrażenie, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymuje.  
  
\- Nie mamy zbyt wielu wspólnych znajomych – zauważa Anakin. – Nie jestem wielkim fanem tych nadętych filozoficznych dupków. _Poza tym_ lubię myśleć, że powiedziałby mi, jeśli spotkałby już swoją bratnią duszę.  
  
\- I flirtuje z tobą… - kontynuuje Ahsoka, brzmiąc na tak samo zmieszaną jak on. – Jest tak miły, nigdy nie flirtowałby z kimś innymi, jeśli miałby już bratnią duszę.  
  
\- Nie _czaję_ tego – rozpacza Anakin, teraz jego pięść zaciska się na ołówku tak mocno, że prawie go łamie. – Może to jak platoniczna bratnia dusza?  
  
Ahsoka unosi sceptycznie jedną brew. – To jest w ogóle prawdziwe?  
  
Sporo teorii mówi, że _tak_ , ale Anakin tylko wzrusza ramionami. – Tak sądzę? Może… może to Qui-Gon.  
  
Ahsoka wygląda teraz na jeszcze bardziej zmieszaną. – Kto?  
  
\- Profesor, któremu asystuje – wzdycha Anakin. Ołówek łamie się na dwa. – Są blisko, tyle wiem…  
  
\- Ale _tak_ blisko?  
  
\- Nie wiem! – Anakin od razu czuje się źle, że krzyczy. – Przepraszam, po prostu…  
  
\- Chcesz, żebyś to był ty – mówi wprost Ahsoka, jej głos jest delikatny. Jakimś sposobem zawsze wie, co on myśli.  
  
Nie umie na nią spojrzeć.  
  
Dłoń Ahsoki odnajduje jego, a połamany ołówek spada na ziemię, kiedy splata ich palce. Jej kciuk gładzi jego nadgarstek, biegnąc po krawędziach blizny. Trzęsie się; nie odsuwa.  
  
\- To nie mogę być ja – protestuje cicho po długiej chwili. – Wiem to. T-to głupie życzenie. A-ale chcę tego.  
  
\- To nie jest niemożliwe, Anakinie. Jeśli on myśli, że masz jego imię, może… może czeka aż coś powiesz, to dlatego myślał, że wiesz.  
  
\- Powiedziałby mi, jeśli byłbym to ja.  
  
\- Nie _wiesz_ tego – obstaje Ahsoka. – Nie wie, że ty nie znasz swojego imienia, prawda?  
  
Anakin potrząsa głową. Ahsoka ściska jego dłoń.  
  
\- Spójrz, Skyguy, nie chcę robić ci nadziei, ale – waha się, po czym – To naprawdę nie jest niemożliwe. Jesteście tak blisko…  
  
_Kocham go_ , myśli Anakin. Chociaż nie musi o tym mówić; Ahsoka wie. Padmé też wie, droczy się z nim miliony razy. Obi-Wan pewnie też wie.  
  
\- Nie wiem – jego głos jest teraz cichszy, nadzieja ogarnia jego klatkę piersiową, mimo iż stara się ją zatrzymać. Jakie są szanse? Jego znamię wypalono, kiedy tylko się urodził, nigdy nie znał tego imienia…Nawet jego matka nigdy go nie znała. (Ile nocy spędzili przytulając się i płacząc? Ile razy przepraszała go za wszystkie złe rzeczy, które go spotkały? Ile razy upierał się, że żadna z nich nie jest z jej winy?)  
  
Szanse, że ma bratnią duszą, nie wydają się obiecujące… Choć to spotkało Ahsokę i Padmé, spotkało wielu innych ludzi. Jest też o tym teoria, o szansach znalezienia swojej bratniej duszy w tak wielkim świecie, ale to nic rozstrzygającego. To niemal niezręczne, jak wiele o bratnich duszach przeczytał Anakin, zdesperowany, żeby znaleźć jakiś sposób na odszukanie swojej.  
  
\- Powinieneś znowu go zapytać – nalega Ahsoka, jej zwyczajny nastrój powraca. – Zapytać go _na trzeźwo_.  
  
\- Może – odpowiada i nie jest pewien, czy to kłamstwo, czy nie.

  
_

  
Anakin jest w chaosie. Jest królową dramatu, która przesadza i jest skłonna do panikowania nad zupełnie niczym, a on ogólnie źle wybiera – on to wie. W rzeczywistości ciężko jest stłumić tę panikę. Ciężko jest sprowadzić siebie na ziemię i przypomnieć sobie, że jest kochany i nie jest samotny i _nie jest w żadnym niebezpieczeństwie_.  
  
Jego ręce tak bardzo się trzęsą, że ledwo może utrzymać w nich swój telefon, ale jakoś, _jakoś_ , udaje mu się znaleźć w nim imię Obi-Wana i zadzwonić. Siedzi na zimnej kafelkowej podłodze w mieszkaniu swoim i Ahsoki, sam w ciemności ze skłębionymi myślami i zardzewiałą żyletką. Prąd wysiadł godzinę temu.  
  
Na zewnątrz nawet nie pada.  
  
\- Anakin? – mówi Obi-Wan po kilku długich sygnałach połączenia, a jego głos brzmi tak błogo znajomo, że Anakin prawie chce zaszlochać w uldze. Chociaż brzmi na zmartwionego i zmęczonego. Anakin nie ma zielonego pojęcia, która jest godzina, ale jest pewien, że musi być późno, a wie, że Obi-Wan jechał wcześniej przez wiele godzin, żeby być na weselu kuzyna. – Wszystko w porządku?  
  
\- Ja… - jego głos trochę się łamie, więc odchrząkuje. – Tak, nie, wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam, w-wiem, że jest późno.  
  
\- Nie, w porządku – odpowiada prędko Obi-Wan, brzmiąc na trochę bardziej przebudzonego. – Cieszę się, że zadzwoniłeś.  
  
Anakin uśmiecha się dzięki temu nieco, ale ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej nie znika.  
  
\- Ahsoka i Padmé są dzisiaj, uch, u Padmé – mówi po długiej ciszy. – A… prąd wysiadł.  
  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – znowu pyta Obi-Wan głosem łagodnym i boleśnie szczerym. _Boże_ , Anakin na to nie zasługuje. Nie zasługuje na dobroć Obi-Wana albo jego cierpliwość, albo jego miłość. Bóg wie dlaczego Obi-Wan, czy Ahsoka, cz Padmé w ogóle go kochają, ale jakoś tak jest. Wie, że tak jest, nawet w _takiej_ sytuacji; czuje się, jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać lub krzyczeć lub zwymiotować, ale… ale wie, że go kochają.  
  
Aczkolwiek nie będą już zawsze. Nikt nie będzie.  
  
Obi-Wan mówi teraz coś do Anakina, ale on nie może rozróżnić słów przez krew dudniącą mu w uszach. _Obi-Wan go zostawi. Oni wszyscy go zostawią._  
  
Pewnego dnia zdadzą sobie sprawę, że nie jest wart kłopotów. Ahsoka będzie chciała współlokatora, który będzie mógł płacić za siebie czynsz; kogoś, kto będzie mógł wyjść z nią do klubu albo kawiarni bez miewania ataków paniki, kiedy tłum stanie się zbyt hałaśliwy. Padmé zmęczy się tym, że nigdy mu się nie polepsza, bez znaczenia jak wiele razy próbuje mu pomóc z jego zaburzeniami w jedzeniu. Obie ruszą kurwa dalej i będą razem szczęśliwe _bez niego_ , bo nie potrzebują go tak jak on ich i Boże, _Boże_ … umrze samotnie.  
  
Obi-Wan też go zostawi. To jest pewne, było od samego początku.  
  
Ahsoka zostaje, bo Anakin był jej jedyną osobą przez lata, tak jak ona jego. Ale teraz ma Padmé, która musi zostać tylko przez Ahsokę. Żadna z nich go nie potrzebuje. A Obi-Wan - nie ma żadnego prawdziwego powodu, żeby zostać z Anakinem. Kiedy znajdzie swoją bratnią duszę, odejdzie.  
  
Anakin jest do tego czasu rozproszeniem; wie to. Nie nienawidzi za to Obi-Wana. Kiedy oni wszyscy go zostawią, nie będzie żadnego z nich nienawidził.  
  
\- Nie wiem, jak to jest być samotnym – mówi nagle Anakin, ledwie szeptem, a Obi-Wan milknie.  
  
\- Nie jesteś sam, Anakinie. Jestem tu, zaraz obok.  
  
\- Nie jesteś – wytyka mu gorzko, łzy pieką go w oczy. Nie robi nic, kiedy zaczynają spadać. – I nie wiem, czy robiłoby różnicę, jeśli byś był.  
  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – Obi-Wan brzmi teraz na jeszcze bardziej zmieszanego, a Anakin słyszy szelest, jakby siadał na łóżku. – Będę z powrotem za dwa dni, wiesz o tym.  
_Ale nie zostaniesz na zawsze_ , to wszystko, o czym może myśleć Anakin, ale nie jest wystarczająco głęboko w króliczej norze, żeby powiedzieć to głośno. Łazienka jest bardzo, bardzo ciemna, ale przez maleńkie okienko przebija się dostatecznie dużo światła z ulicy, żeby mógł zobaczyć błysk żyletki w swojej ręce. Bardzo łatwo byłoby po prostu… _Nie_.  
  
Ostatnim razem, kiedy tego próbował, Ahsoka płakała przez długie dni.  
  
\- Ani, mów do mnie, proszę – dociera do niego głos Obi-Wana, wytrącając go z tych makabrycznych myśli.  
  
\- Nie wiem, co mam mówić – szepcze Anakin.  
  
\- Muszę wiedzieć, że czujesz się dobrze.  
  
Anakin śmieje się z zaskoczenia - to szorstki, gwałtowny dźwięk. – Nigdy nie czuję się dobrze.  
  
\- Jesteś silny – mówi delikatnie Obi-Wan, jego głos brzmi basowo w uchu Anakina, a jest tak ciemno, że może prawie udawać, iż jest obok niego. Zamyka oczy i wyobraża sobie siedzącego przed nim Obi-Wana, ze zmieszaną twarzą w cieniu, ale te serdeczne oczy błyszczą jasno wbrew ciemności. – Poradziłeś sobie z takim gównem i nie poddajesz się. Nawet jeśli nie powiesz mi, co jest nie tak, wiem, że możesz sobie z tym poradzić.  
  
Nie może, w tym rzecz. Potrzebuje ich za bardzo; wszystkich troje. Bez nich…  
  
Anakin się zabije, uświadamia sobie nagle.  
  
Nie ma innego wyboru. Będzie bez nich zgubiony; samobójstwo będzie jedyną opcją.  
  
Po co czekać, aż pierwsi go opuszczą?  
  
Za długo jest cicho; Obi-Wan brzmi szaleńczo, kiedy ponownie mówi jego imię.  
  
\- Jestem tu, przepraszam, ja… - nie ma prawdziwej wymówki. – Źle się czuję.  
  
\- Proszę, nie rób nic głupiego, dobrze? N-nie rób niczego, czego możesz potem żałować. Kiedy wrócę w poniedziałek, będę cię potrzebował i będę potrzebował cię całego i zdrowego.  
  
\- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać – przyznaje Anakin z niepowodzeniem, przesuwając palcem po krawędzi żyletki, niedostatecznie ostrej, żeby przeciąć skórę. Wie, że jeśli zacznie, nie będzie umiał przestać.  
  
\- Ani, _proszę_ – błaga Obi-Wan, brzmi na tak rozbitego i zaniepokojonego, że Anakin w zaskoczeniu upuszcza ostrze. To uderza w kafelki z metalicznym trzaskiem, a on drży. Nie podnosi jej. – Ja i Padmé, i Ahsoka, kochamy cię. _Ja_ cię kocham.  
  
\- Na razie – mamrocze Anakin. Teraz, kiedy ma wolną rękę, wyciera nią łzy spływające po jego twarzy.  
  
\- Co to znaczy, na razie? Zawsze będziemy cię kochać.  
  
Anakin potrząsa głowa i nagle ciężko mu oddychać.  
  
\- Nie możesz mi tego obiecać, wiesz, że nie możesz, dobra? G-gdzieś tam masz bratnią duszę, nawet jeśli nie powiesz mi kogo, i-i znajdziesz ją i _zostawisz_ mnie – To zbyt wiele, mówi _zbyt wiele_ , całkowicie się poddając, Obi-Wan się dowie - dowie się, że Anakin go kocha i, o Boże, Obi-Wan będzie mu współczuł i zostawi go nawet wcześniej, a Anakin _nie może kurwa oddychać_.  
  
\- Anakinie, nie, ja… po prostu oddychaj, dobrze? Nie zostawię cię, _nigdy_ cię nie zostawię. Po prostu, wdech, tak, teraz wydech. Dobrze, teraz znowu…  
  
Mija kilka minut, nim Anakin odzyskuje zdolność normalnego oddychania i Obi-Wan wzdycha w uldze.  
  
\- Myślałem, że wiesz – mówi ponownie, tak jak ostatnim razem, kiedy rozmawiali o bratnich duszach. Tym razem brzmi na pokonanego. – Anakinie, czy ty… Czy ty masz to imię?  
  
\- Kiedyś miałem – przyznaje szeptem Anakin. Nagle cieszy się, że jest zbyt ciemno, żeby mógł zobaczyć brzydkie blizny wokół swojego lewego nadgarstka. I tak rzuca w tę stronę spojrzenie – widział je tyle razy, że wie dokładnie jak wyglądają. Wyobraża sobie każdy cal surowej, różowej skóry. – N-nigdy go nie znałem.  
  
\- _Och_.  
  
\- Obi-Wan?  
  
\- Powinienem dawno temu cię zapytać – szepcze Obi-Wan i nieoczekiwanie brzmi, jakby też płakał. – Zastanawiałem się, ale… Nigdy nie wiedziałem, jak cię o to zapytać.  
  
\- Co to w ogóle znaczy? – nie może nic poradzić na to, że jest zły, jego słowa są ostre i gorzkie.  
  
\- N-nie wiem, czy powinienem ci teraz powiedzieć – mówi Obi-Wan po długiej chwili. – Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym twarzą w twarz…  
  
\- Porozmawiać o _czym_? – złość Anakina szybko zostaje zastąpiona przez konsternację. – Ty masz bratnią duszę, a ja… tak jakby nie, tak sądzę. Nie wiem. Pogodziłem się z tym. Jakoś się pogodziłem.  
  
\- Będę z powrotem w poniedziałek – powtarza Obi-Wan pewniej. – Pokażę ci mój nadgarstek, jak wrócę, dobrze? Jest… Boże, Anakin, jest tak wiele rzeczy, o których musimy porozmawiać.  
  
Serce Anakina jest w jego gardle. Przełyka ciężko ślinę, a kiedy mówi, jego głos się łamie. – Dobrze.  
  
\- Teraz, posłuchaj… Gdzie jesteś?  
  
\- W domu – odpowiada cicho Anakin. – W łazience.  
  
\- Możesz dla mnie wstać, proszę? Wstań i idź do łóżka. Użyj latarki w telefonie.  
  
Kiedy Anakin wstaje, jego stopa uderza w żyletkę, która ślizga się głośno po kafelkach. Anakin zatrzymuje się na jeden długą, wyczerpującą chwilę, rozważając podniesienie jej, ale delikatny głos Obi-Wana w jego uchu mówi mu, żeby przebrał się w pidżamę i wziął dodatkowe koce na kanapę, a-a oni porozmawiają o bratnich duszach w poniedziałek. On może czekać do poniedziałku.  
  
Anakin robi to, co mówi Obi-Wan i zanim się orientuje, leży zwinięty w łóżku z poduszkami przy głowie. Jego myśli wciąż są mroczne, są kotłującym się nieładem w jego głowie, ale Obi-Wan ciągle mówi. Mówi o podróży, o kuzynach i zwariowanej ciotce, on o nowej fryzurze Padmé, Obi-Wan o ostatniej kupie papierów, które musiał ocenić; on mówi o wszystkich i niczym, o czym może myśleć.  
  
Anakin nie pamięta, kiedy zasnął. Kiedy się budzi i spogląda na telefon, połączenie nadal trwa – gdy się przysłuchuje, może usłyszeć oddech Obi-Wan.  
Zostaje w łóżku, póki nie słyszy zaczynającego się budzić Obi-Wana; wtedy podnosi komórkę. Wstaje, idzie do łazienki i wyrzuca żyletkę do kosza.  
Bierze prysznic. Nie je śniadania, ale parę godzin później je lunch. Ahsoka i Padmé pokazują się czasem po południu, Obi-Wan smsuje z nim cały dzień, a on - on czuje się dobrze.  
  
(W pewien sposób cieszy się, że jest zbyt wielkim tchórzem, aby się zabić.)

  
_

  
Poniedziałek nadchodzi szybciej niż Anakin może uwierzyć. Dobrze jest mieć z powrotem Obi-Wana, ale jest nerwowy. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć przez ten weekend, to co miał na myśli Obi-Wan, kiedy mówił o bratnich duszach. Wiedział, co chciał, żeby się stało i, _Boże_ , chciał tego. Ale Anakin nie chciał dawać sobie fałszywej nadziei. Jeśli Obi-Wan jest jego bratnią duszą… lubi myśleć, że wie.  
  
W poniedziałkową noc Anakin i Obi-Wan siedzą na tej samej swojskiej starej kanapie jak zawsze. Głosy Padmé i Ahsoki przebijają się z drugiego pokoju przez ścianę i Anakin czuje się tu dobrze, chociaż jego serce pędzi, a ręce się trzęsą.  
  
Trzyma swój lewy nadgarstek przed Obi-Wanem, który ujmuje go delikatnie.  
  
\- Tak bardzo mi przykro, Ani – szepcze, jego głos jest niski i złamany. Anakin uśmiecha się do niego lekko.  
  
\- Byłem za mały, żeby zapamiętać ból – mówi, nawet jeśli wie, że to nie przez to Obi-Wanowi jest przykro.  
  
Obi-Wan patrzy na jego nadgarstek przez długą chwilę, zanim Anakin powoli ją do siebie przysuwa, gapiąc się na swoje kolana. Chciałby zobaczyć teraz nadgarstek Obi-Wana; nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałby go zobaczyć.  
  
Świadom wewnętrznej walki Anakina, Obi-Wan wyciąga przed siebie rękę, a Anakin nie ma innej opcji, musi ją złapać, jego palce są niepewne i wciąż trzęsą się, kiedy dotyka jego nadgarstka. Bransoletka wokół niego jest miękką, znoszoną skórą zamkniętą zatrzaskiem.  
  
\- Jesteś pewien? – Anakin nie może powstrzymać się przed pytaniem, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę.  
  
Obi-Wan tylko kiwa głową.  
  
Anakin odczepia pasek i pozwala spaść mu na kanapę pomiędzy nimi i… i oto jest. Skóra Obi-Wana jest blada, jego żyły są jasnoniebieskie, a znamię ciemno, ciemno czarne.  
  
Oddech więźnie Anakinowi w gardle.  
  
Obi-Wan porusza ręką i Anakin wreszcie musi spojrzeć gdzie indziej, więc patrzy na jego twarz, a Obi-Wan wygląda nerwowo.  
  
\- Nie wierzę, że nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś – mówi Anakin, co oznacza, że wyszło to na światło i dokucza, ale w większości wyszło bez tchu. Obi-Wan unosi swoją dłoń do twarzy Anakina, a kiedy on zerka w dół, nadal widzi znamię.  
  
_Anakin Skywalker_ , jasne jak słońce.  
  
Powraca wzrokiem na te oczy, które tak bardzo kocha.  
  
Żaden z nich nie pamięta później, kto rozpoczął pocałunek.  
  
(Chociaż nigdy nie zapomną, jakie to uczucie. Ich spierzchnięte usta przyciśnięte do siebie, ręce we włosach drugiego, ich twarze zarumienione i ciężki oddech po ledwie minucie, sposób, w jaki Anakin cicho jęczy i sposób, w jaki Obi-Wan uśmiecha się przy jego ustach. Nie zapomną, jak _dobre_ to jest, jak o wiele lepsze jest od każdego innego pocałunku z każdą inną osobą.  
  
Obi-Wan nigdy nie zapomni tego odurzonego, szczęśliwego wyrazu twarzy Anakina, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli.  
  
Anakin nigdy nie zapomni sposobu, w jaki Obi-Wan rumieni się i szepcze, delikatnie i słodko. – Kocham cię. Myślę, że od pierwszego dnia.  
  
A potem – Ani, t-to miałem na myśli, kiedy mówiłem zawsze.  
  
Pierwszy raz od długiego czasu płakali szczęśliwymi łzami.)

**Author's Note:**

> * Asystent profesora na uniwersytecie (ang. Teacher Assistant).  
> ** Snips i Skyguy mają w języku swoje odpowiedniki: Smark i Rycerzyk. Są to pseudonimy, które Anakin i Ahsoka używali względem siebie w animowanym serialu "Wojny Klonów". Postanowiłam zostawić je w oryginale, ponieważ niezbyt pasowały mi do zdań, w których autorka je użyła, jeśli jednak wolicie ich spolszczoną wersję, dajcie znać w komentarzu, a je zmienię ;)  
> Kudosy i komentarze będą dla mnie cudowną zapłatą za wiele godzin tłumaczenia, ale oczywiście należą się przede wszystkim autorce - jeśli macie czas, zostawcie swój ślad pod oryginałem :)


End file.
